Journey To Indego Plateau
by cronosphere
Summary: Set in the world of Pokemon, four boys travel together to battle trainers, gyms, and wild pokemon on a quest to fulfill their dreams. Based on combined themes from the manga, anime, and games.
1. Chapter 1: Four Boys and a Pokemon

_Please note that I do not own Pokemon, or any other characters mentioned in this story._

_This story was originally written when there were only 151 pokemon known to exist. The setting is based on a mixture of the pokemon games, anime, and manga with my own personal twist thrown in the mix. For example, the red part of a pokeball is translucent in this world, allowing you to see which pokemon is in the pokeball just like in the manga. On the other hand, the pokedex contains a trainer's license, just like in the anime._

_I would love comments, questions, and feedback, but since the story is already mostly written I will not do any requests. Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story._

Chapter 1: Four Boys and a Pokemon

Ding. Ding.

The alarm clock barely finished its second toll before Caleb turned it off.

"Today is the day!" Caleb beamed. He flew out of bed, already dressed for the day, and scurried down the stairs.

"Whoa! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" his older brother Joshua asked.

Caleb swallowed a banana and snatched up his back pack, not even bothering to slow down and face his brother.

"Today's the day I get my first pokemon!" Caleb said excitedly. "I have to hurry and get to Prof. Oak's lab before Daniel and Jason do. That way, I get first pick."

Joshua pulled out a pokedex from his pocket. "Which one did you decide on?"

"Charmander, the fire pokemon!" Caleb shouted over his shoulder as he raced out the door. "I'll swing by before I leave."

"Good choice," Joshua said as he read Charmander's stats on the pokedex. "I'm sure you two will get along splendidly."

But Caleb didn't hear him. He was already down the street, running as fast as he could to get to Professor Oak's Lab.

His excitement was to be short-lived, however. Caleb was so busy running that he completely missed the column of smoke rising from the lab's location until he arrived at the front lawn.

"What's going on?" Caleb exclaimed in horror. The lab was a total wreck, just a pile of smoldering rubble to mark where it had once stood.

"Oh dear, is that you Caleb?" Professor Oak walked out from behind the pile of remains, his face and coat covered in soot. "I'm afraid we had a burglar last night. He stole all of my research notes and my pokemon. Then he burned my lab to the ground."

"What happened?" cried a voice from behind Caleb. He turned to see his friends, Jason and Daniel, also arriving on the scene.

"The lab was attacked, and the pokemon are all gone," Caleb summed up, a sob welled in the back of his throat.

"I'm terribly sorry, boys," Professor Oak apologized. "I know I promised each of you a pokemon to help you start your journeys, but I'm afraid I have nothing left."

"This isn't fair," Jason wailed. "How am I ever going to learn about pokemon now?"

"Have you looked to see if the crooks missed any of the pokemon?" Daniel asked Oak. "Maybe there's still a pokeball or two left in the rubble."

"I've been searching since last night, and no luck," Professor Oak replied. "You're welcome to see for yourselves, but I don't know if they could survive the lab fire even if they did get left behind."

Caleb was already digging through the rubble. Daniel ran over to help.

"Can't you get us some new pokemon from another city, Professor?" Jason begged.

"I'm sorry, my boy," Professor Oak said sadly, "but it will take too much time and money to get a new pokemon, pokeballs and a pokedex for each of you. Besides, all my precious work has been stolen or destroyed. I'll have to replace all of that first."

"I got one! I got one!" Caleb danced around, holding a pokeball triumphantly above his head. "And it's Charmander, the one I wanted, too!"

Professor Oak and the other two boys gathered around him. Sure enough, there was Charmander sleeping safe and sound inside his pokeball.

"Well done," said Professor Oak. "Of course Charmander would be able to endure the heat, since his is a fire type pokemon after all."

"What about the others?" Daniel asked. "I was really hoping for a Squirtle."

Oak shook his head. "It was most-likely stolen."

"But I can still keep Charmander, right?" Caleb pleaded.

Professor Oak scratched his head. "Well, I don't see why not. I was going to give him away anyway. But you do realize you won't be able to compete in the gyms with just one pokemon."

"I'll catch more," Caleb protested.

"How?" Jason asked. "You don't have any empty pokeballs or a pokedex."

"And what about us?" Daniel added. "We were supposed to get a pokemon, too."

"They sell pokeballs in Viridian City," Caleb pointed out. "Charmander and I can help catch pokemon for you as well."

"That would work, I suppose," Daniel said, starting to calm down. "I already have a lot of money saved for the trip."

"But what about a pokedex?" Jason asked. "Those things are really expensive, and you can't compete in gyms unless you have a trainer's license stored in a pokedex."

"Quite right," Professor Oak said. "And the Pokemon League only issues a professor like me a certain number to distribute per year. I can't replace them just because they were stolen or destroyed."

Caleb thought hard. Then his eyes lit up. "My brother has one. He's been using it to study up on the pokemon in our area. Maybe I could convince him to let me use it?"

Jason turned to Professor Oak. "Can the three of us make do with one pokedex?" Jason asked him.

Oak scratched his chin in thought. "I don't see why not. Of course, you do realize that all three of you would have to have your license on the same pokedex, which means you would all have to travel to the gyms together."

Daniel stood tall and proud. "If that is what it will take to fulfill our destiny, then so be it."

Caleb gave him a weird look. "That's a little over dramatic, don't you think?"

"No time to argue," Jason cut in. "Let's go ask your brother about the pokedex."

Professor Oak watched them run off. "I feel bad for them, but who knows? Some of the greatest trainers tend to begin their journeys with the roughest starts."

Back at Caleb's home, Joshua was more then a little surprised at their request. "You need my pokedex?"

"Please Joshua," Caleb begged. "We can't compete without it."

"It's going to be hard enough with the three of us sharing one pokedex," Jason said with a sigh. "But if we don't even have one, they won't let us compete at any of the gyms."

Joshua seemed to be struggling. "You guys are going to be gone for a whole year. Maybe even longer. I can't be without my pokedex for that long."

"If you want to research pokemon so badly, then come with us!" Daniel offered.

"Yeah, that way you can even see new pokemon close-up and in person," Caleb added.

Joshua let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, alright. I suppose some field work would be a good thing, and I do want my brother to be a pokemon trainer. Just give me a few minutes to pack some stuff."

"Yes!" the other three boys exclaimed.

Caleb put out his hand. "The four of us are going on a journey to become great trainers."

"To raise pokemon," Jason added, placing his hand on top of Caleb's.

"To learn about them," Joshua said, adding his hand to the others.

"And to be the best in the world," Daniel grinned, topping off the pile of hands.

"All for one, and one for all."


	2. Chapter 2: Trials and Errors

_Please note that I do not own Pokemon, or any other characters mentioned in this story._

_Some additional notes you may consider: I will be using the level/technique relationship just like in the games. A Pikachu will not learn Thunder Bolt unless it is at a high enough level. On the other hand, experience points and level up requirements may vary a bit. Interpretations of techniques, however, are mainly from my imagination. For example, how would a Magikarp use tackle if it were not in the water?_

_I doubt I'll be explaining any more story mechanics in these headers. If you have questions for me, I'll try to address them in the comments section._

_Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story._

Chapter 2: Trials and Errors

It was still early in the morning when the four boys were ready to set out on their quest.

None of them had ever left Pallet Town before, but fortunately Jason's mother had bought him a map of the local area. The other three followed him as he led them towards Viridian City, where they hoped to get supplies for catching more pokemon.

"You three have been friends for a while, but I don't think I know you very well," Joshua said as they walked. "Daniel, why do you want to be a trainer?"

"I want to be the very best," Daniel said proudly. "Like no one ever was. Someday, I'll be a pokemon master, maybe even a master of my own gym."

"I want to be a pokemon breeder," Jason replied. "Raising pokemon seems more fun then just battling with them. But I need to learn about pokemon as well as get some funding. I figure if I can become a pokemon master, I'll get all the experience and publicity I could ever want."

"What about you, Joshua?" Daniel asked. "You have a pokedex, but no pokemon. Are you just planning on raising them, too?"

"I want to be like Professor Oak," Joshua replied. "I want to study pokemon and learn everything there is to know about them. A training journey will be fun, but I want to settle down some day and have people come visit me with their questions about pokemon."

"I don't think I ever want to settle down somewhere," Caleb said with a smile. "I'm going to travel the world and defeat every pokemon trainer there is."

Jason stopped suddenly. "Look," he whispered.

The others looked where he was pointing. A small bird pokemon was snacking on a fallen apple, not far from where they were standing.

"This would be a good chance to test Caleb's Charmander," Joshua surmised. "According to my pokedex, that's a low-level Pidgey."

"Too bad we don't have a pokeball to try and catch it with," Caleb said as he pulled Charmander's pokeball out of his pocket.

Jason turned to Daniel. "Don't you have one? I thought I saw a pokeball in your pack when you were getting a snack earlier."

"You have a pokeball?" Caleb asked with a smile. "This would be a great chance for you to catch your first pokemon!"

Daniel didn't look so happy. He pulled a pokeball out of his back pack and showed it to the others. It already had a pokemon in it.

"It's a fish pokemon," Daniel explained. "I've only had it for about a week. It can only attack in the water, and even then it isn't very strong. I didn't even have to weaken it when I caught it with a pokeball."

Joshua scanned the fish with his pokedex. "Magikarp, a fish pokemon," the pokedex said in its computerized voice. "Its body is made entirely of scale and bones. It is considered to be one of the weakest pokemon known to exist."

"Ah well," Caleb said with a shrug. "Back to battling." He opened up his pokeball, and Charmander popped out.

"Charmander. Char char," the pokemon said.

"Charmander, charge that Pidgey with…um…" Caleb looked over to Joshua. "What are Charmander's attacks?"

Joshua consulted the pokedex. "Scratch and Growl," he replied. "Looks like it will need to level up before it learns any fire-based moves."

"Ok then, scratch attack Charmander," Caleb shouted.

Charmander charged down the Pidgey and gave it a good scratching. Rather then stay to fight, the Pidgey flapped its wings hard and ran away.

"Yahoo! Our first victory, Charmander," Caleb cheered. Charmander smiled and joined in the little victory dance Caleb was performing.

"Does Magikarp have any attacks that I don't know about?" Daniel asked Joshua eagerly.

The pokedex replied out loud to Daniel's question. "Magikarp's attacks are-One: Splash. Magikarp splashes about. Two: Tackle. Magikarp builds up speed when in the water and rams into an opponent."

"I guess not," Joshua said with a shrug.

"Maybe if you keep training it, it will learn some new techniques," Jason offered, trying to cheer up his friend.

Daniel wasn't going to reply anyway, but before he even had the chance a young girl stepped out from around the corner of their trail.

"Oh, hello. Are you boys the trainers from Pallet Town?" she asked.

"We sure are," Caleb said proudly. "How did you know?"

The girl giggled. "Not much happens around here, so when new trainers are going to start out, it becomes big news."

"Do you hear that boys?" Daniel said, cheering up a bit. "Only two pokemon and we're already famous. Imagine what they'll say when we each have six."

"Only two pokemon?" the girl asked. "I was hoping for a battle. I have four."

"We accept your challenge!" Caleb said eagerly. "We'll battle two against two."

"I don't think we should count Daniel's Magikarp as one…" Jason started to say, but it was too late. The girl had already thrown out her first pokemon.

"Oddish, a weed pokemon," the pokedex said. "Oddish uses different kinds of spores for its attacks."

"Caleb, your Charmander should be able to use the flame on its tail to attach after that last battle," Joshua shouted. "It's called an Ember attack."

"Oddish, attack Charmander with your Absorb technique," the girl commanded. Oddish ran towards Charmander.

"Don't let it near you Charmander," Caleb shouted. "Use Ember."

Charmander rapidly wagged its tail at Oddish, sending several sparks of flame in its direction.

Oddish squealed and ran away. The girl called it back.

"I should have known better then to use a grass type on your fire type," the girl said. "No matter. Next, I'll use Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff," the pokedex announced, "a balloon pokemon. This cute and cuddly pokemon is very rare. It puts its opponents to sleep with its beautiful singing."

Sure enough, the Jigglypuff had started into a lullaby. "Oh no. Charmander, hurry and attack before the singing affects you," Caleb called out.

Charmander tried to charge in, but it only got one scratch attack before it was fast asleep.

"One down, and one to go," the girl said with a smile. "Do you think your other pokemon can resist my Jigglypuff's song?"

"I don't think the singing is what will beat us," Joshua sighed, but Daniel stepped forward.

"If I want to be the greatest pokemon trainer ever, then I should be able to beat any opponent no matter what the odds." He held his pokeball up proudly. "You just wait and see. Magikarp, use your Tackle attack."

He threw the pokeball as hard as he could. Magikarp popped out, still flying through the air. It landed right smack on Jigglypuff's head. The pink pokemon, fell on its back, knocked out by the sudden blow. Magikarp flopped onto the ground and waited.

The girl grudgingly called her pokemon back to its pokeball and left with a grumbled 'nice match'. The boys were too stunned by their victory to reply.

Jason was the first to recover. "Way to go Daniel. Using your own throw to give Magikarp momentum."

"Actually, I was trying to bean Jigglypuff with Magikarp's pokeball," Daniel replied a bit sheepishly. "I just didn't throw it far enough."

"Well, a win is a win, and that's all that counts." Joshua said, patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"And the best part is that neither of our pokemon lost any health," Caleb added. "Charmander should be ready for battle when he finishes his nap."

Suddenly, the heard the girl scream, "Get away!"

"Not until you hand over your pokemon, little girl," a different female voice replied.

"Pokemon snatchers," Jason gasped. The four boys took off towards the sources of the voices.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket

_Please note that I do not own Pokemon, or any other characters mentioned in this story._

_Originally when I wrote this story, Team Rocket consisted of Jesse, James, and Meowth. However, I have found that the story works much better, at least to me, when I use more generic Rocket grunts then the specific bumbling trio. So if you read of a Meowth talking English in this or any other chapter, let me know so I can change it._

_Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story._

Chapter 3: Team Rocket

The four boys rushed through some tall grass and into the clearing where the shouts were coming from. The girl they had just battled was there, her arms held behind her back by a woman with long green hair wearing a black jumpsuit with a red R on the front.

Close buy was a man dressed in a similar uniform and spiky black hair. He was placing a pokeball into a clear shoebox-sized container filled with all sorts of pokeballs. "It looks like we'll have something extra to add to our delivery. The boss is going to love this."

"Give me back my Jigglypuff," the girl protested, struggling against the woman that was holding her.

"Get over it, kid," the woman said with a nasty laughed. "Your pokemon belongs to Team Rocket now."

"Who's Team Rocket?" Jason whispered.

"Criminals, thieves, low-lives," Joshua replied. "They're a big gang that steals rare pokemon among other things."

"Charmander, attack," Caleb shouted, throwing out his pokeball.

The thieves jumped a bit, startled by the shout and the sudden appearance of a pokemon. Charmander charged towards the man with the case.

"Jerry, use one of our stolen pokemon," the woman said to him. "They're all powerful pokemon."

"The boss will have a fit if he finds out we tried to battle with one of them," Jerry replied, pulling a pokeball out of his pocket. "Our own pokemon should be good enough for these kids, Trixie. I send out Koffing!"

"Alright then," Trixie shoved the girl aside and drew out her own pokeball. "I'll use Ekans!"

Joshua pulled out his pokedex to scan the two purple pokemon. "Ekans and Koffing are both poison pokemon," it said. "Ekans attacks by wrapping its body around a victim or using its poisonous bite. Koffing sprays poisonous gasses out of its oddly-shaped body."

"Charmander, use your Ember attack to keep them from getting too close," Caleb shouted.

Jason ran over to the girl. "Do you have any more pokemon to fight with?"

The girl shook her head. "They stole all four of my pokemon, even though they just wanted my Jigglypuff."

"Wrap attack, Ekans," Trixie shouted. "Hold that Charmander still."

Ekans darted around Charmander's tail and wrapped its body around the fire pokemon, keeping it from attacking any more.

"Now Koffing, hit it with a Tackle while it can't get away," Jerry ordered. Koffing smacked Charmander hard on the head.

"I need help, guys," Caleb shouted. "Charmander can't handle two pokemon at once."

"Then we'll just have to grab some reinforcements," Daniel said. "Magikarp, hit him with Splash!"

Daniel threw his pokeball high over Koffing and Ekans. Magikarp popped out and fell into Jerry's arms, flopping about like crazy. The startled Team Rocket grunt dropped the container of pokeballs, and they all scattered about.

Jason, being the closest, dove for a green and white one. Inside was a yellow mouse-like pokemon. He opened it up. "Whatever you are, I hope you can fight."

"It's a Pikachu, Jason," Joshua shouted, reading the pokemon's data from the pokedex. "It uses electrical attacks Thunder Shock."

"Oh no. Our rare pokemon!" Jerry started grabbing at the dropped pokeballs and putting them back into the container. "The boss is going to kill us if we lose them."

"You little brat," Trixie growled, running up to Jason and slapping him hard across the face. "Give me back that pokeball."

She reached down for the pokeball in Jason's hand, but the Pikachu jumped up on her head. Its cheeks sparked for a moment, and suddenly Trixie's whole body lit up with an electrical attack.

Ekans, seeing its master under attack, released its hold on Charmander and darted towards Pikachu.

This gave Charmander a chance to hit Koffing with a Scratch attack. The poison pokemon floated up out of reach, waiting for its master to give it another command. But Jerry was too busy trying to get every last pokeball he'd dropped back into the container.

Jason noticed that the girl they were trying to help had grabbed three pokeballs and was searching frantically through the others as Jerry kept picking them up. "If you have time to look, then use one of your pokemon to help us!"

"Jigglypuff!" the girl cried, picking up the pokeball with her final pokemon. She cradled the pokemon for a moment; then she ran off without so much as a thank you.

But Jason didn't have time to be bitter. He had noticed the Ekans. "Behind you Pikachu!"

Without looking, Pikachu jumped just in time to avoid a Poison Sting from the snake pokemon.

"I don't think the boss is going to miss one Pikachu, Jerry," Trixie said uneasily, trying to shake off the shock of getting zapped. "Maybe we should just grab the rest of our balls and get out of here."

"Good idea Trixie," Jerry agreed. "Koffing, use your Smoke Screen."

Koffing spewed a thick black cloud all over the clearing, leaving the four boys blinded and coughing. When it cleared, Team Rocket and their pokemon were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Gary

_Please note that I do not own Pokemon, or any other characters mentioned in this story._

_I realize I'm adding some buildings to the city that don't exist in the games, but the guys needed a place to stay. Also, the Gary mentioned here may have a similar attitude to Oak's grandson, but that doesn't mean he's related in this story._

_I don't know if anyone uses id locks for Masterballs, but this story does. Can you guess what rare and exotic pokemon the boys got this time? If you can, then you'll understand why I didn't' want them to use such a powerful pokemon so early in the story._

_Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the story._

Chapter 4: Gary

"Any idea where they went?" Caleb asked the others.

"Nope," Daniel replied. "There's not a singe trace of them."

"Oh no?" Joshua picked up a pokeball. "Looks like they forgot one more pokeball."

It was the strangest-looking pokeball any of them had ever seen. The large M printed on the top wasn't really that unusual, but the ball also had two metal clamps sealing it shut. Also unlike most pokeballs, this one had a complete opaque casing to prevent anyone from seeing or communicating with the pokemon inside.

"What is it?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't know," Joshua replied with a shrug. "I think I'll give Professor Oak a call when we get to Viridian city and ask him about it."

"Let's hurry to the city," Caleb urged. "Charmander could use a good rest, and I really want to buy some more pokeballs."

"Same here," Daniel chimed in.

It wasn't easy for the boys to run from every Pidgey and Rattata they saw, but they made it to Viridian City before dark. Since the Poke Mart was closed until the morning Joshua checked them into the hotel while the other three took their pokemon to the Pokecenter.

Joshua used the opportunity to also call Professor Oak.

"Joshua, it's good to hear from you," Professor Oak said over the video phone. "I'd heard your brother and his friends talked you into joining their little group."

"I have to admit, it's more fun then I had thought," Joshua replied. "How is it going with the burglars that attacked your lab?"

Oak sighed. "I still have no idea who did it. Until I can get a crew here to start repairs I'll be doing my work here at home, which isn't easy let me tell you. But enough about me. How are your travels going? Have you caught any new pokemon yet?"

Joshua told him about their battle with Team Rocket and the pokeballs they had recovered from.

"The green pokeball with the Pikachu probably came from Saffron City," Oak said after a moment of thought. "As for the other pokeball, could you please show it to me?"

Joshua held up his pokeball. "That looks like a Masterball," the Professor said with intrigue. "Silph Company, an industry that makes its business through pokemon supplies, has only made a few of them. They're rumored to be powerful enough to catch any pokemon without having to weaken it, even a legendary pokemon."

"I've tried to open it, but the clamps are keeping it shut," Joshua told him. "Is there a trick to opening a Master Ball?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "Masterballs are sealed by an ID key. Only the actual owner can open it."

"Well, it certainly is nice to have these pokemon, but I really think we should return them to their original owners," Joshua said. "Do you know how we might track down the original owners, Professor?"

Oak thought for a moment. "You should see Bill. He's a friend of mine that lives up north on the coast. He runs the Pokemon Storage System, so he should be able to find out who the missing pokemon belong to."

Meanwhile…

"Here you are," Nurse Joy said. "Your pokemon are fighting fit. We hope to see you again." She handed the pokemon to their respective owners.

"Great," Caleb smiled as he pocketed his Charmander. "Now let's rest ourselves. I want to be at the Poke Mart when it opens first thing tomorrow."

"Definitely," Daniel agreed. "Magikarp has been better then I expected, but I really want some pokemon that can last more then one attack."

"Well, our next stop is Pewter City," Jason said, glancing at his map. "We'll have to pass through Viridian forest on the way. There should be a lot of pokemon there."

"Excellent," Daniel said with a grin. "There's supposed to be a gym in Pewter City. We can compete for a badge there."

They joined Joshua at the small inn, and soon all four of them were fast asleep.

The sleeping didn't last all night, though. At about 3 in the mourning, Caleb woke up from a sudden noise. Looking around the room, he saw someone going through his backpack.

"Hey, get out of my stuff!" Caleb yelled, getting up and shoving the thief all in one motion. He reached his hand into his pack and pulled out Charmander's pokeball. "Let's teach this thief a lesson, Charmander."

Charmander popped out of the pokeball, his tail providing enough light for Caleb to see that the intruder was a boy his age. The noise also woke the others up.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"My name is Gary. Some friends of mine tell me you stole my Masterball," the kid said with a demanding and arrogant tone. "I want it back now."

"The Masterball?" Jason said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "If that's what this is about, you could have just asked us in the morning."

"Look, if it really is your Masterball, then we'll give it back no problem," Joshua said slowly. The look on his face said he didn't trust the boy's claim. "But first, you have to prove it really is yours. Do you know the ID key for the Masterball?"

Gary made a face. "It's really my father's pokemon, but he was going to give it to me before it was stolen."

Joshua shook his head. "I don't believe you, especially since you were trying to steal it." It was also a fact that only Professor Oak knew they had the Masterball. Joshua wondered if the boy had any connection with Team Rocket.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," the boy said angrily. He reached for his belt where six pokeballs were strapped.

"Oh no you don't," Caleb shouted. "Charmander, hit him before he pulls a pokemon out."

"You too, Pikachu," Jason added, throwing out his pokemon as well. "Hit him with your Thunder Shock."

"Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gary screamed as Pikachu zapped him. He fell onto his back, fried. Charmander picked him up and tossed him out the window.

"Shouldn't we turn him over to the police?" Jason asked.

"Viridian City doesn't have much of a police force yet," Joshua replied.

"Besides, we're leaving tomorrow," Caleb pointed out. "What's the point of delaying our trip to testify against a stupid kid thief?"

"Until then, sleep sounds good," Daniel said with a yawn. The others agreed.

By dawn the Poke Mart was open, and there was no sign of Gary. The store only had 3 pokeballs in stock, much to everyone's disappointment. They bought all three, plus a potion and an antidote for their pokemon.

"How are we going to decide who gets a pokeball?" Caleb asked as they left the store.

"Daniel and I need one the most," Joshua pointed out. "You and Jason can fight over the last one if you want."

"You can have it, Caleb," Jason said with a smile. "I want to train some more with Pikachu before I get a second pokemon."

"Well then," Daniel said with a grin, "to Viridian Forest, and the adventures that await us there."


End file.
